As shown in Japanese patent application laid-open No. 8-316896/1996, for example, to cover the nondirectional 360° range in a horizontal direction with four receiving antennas, a conventional radio communication apparatus carries out its receiving processing by generating four signals by combining outputs of the four receiving antennas to improve receiving characteristics. Another conventional radio communication apparatus has a configuration that performs its receiving processing independently for individual receiving antennas, and combines the results.
With the foregoing configurations, the conventional radio communication apparatuses must have the demodulating sections of the same number as the receiving antennas to perform the demodulation processing each. This offers a problem of increasing the size of the radio communication apparatus.
The present invention is implemented to solve the foregoing problems. Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a radio communication apparatus capable of reducing the number of the demodulating sections as compared with the number of the receiving antennas, thereby being able to reduce the size of the apparatus.